Sweet Dreams
by YukiFenikkusu
Summary: Claude Faustus is a mess, has no real passion and needs serious help. But when he meet Sebastian Michaelis, Claude learns that not everyone got what they wanted also. Will Claude be able to fight through issues he doesn't know and then learn the truth of them? Rated M: Yaoi, Lemons, Abuse, Misuse of items, Language, Rape.
1. Chapter 1

_**~~ A Sweet Dreams ~~**_

** AN: So basically i'm starting with a quick basic background of Claude's life and such, this'll be hard becasue Claude is so strong in the anime and writing him in a sad, starved, depressed setting will be hard. *Sigh* at least sebby-chan and will shall be there to guide him along.**

Claude Faustus was lonely man, as lonely as one could be. Sitting in his flat in East End London, England, Claude had no friends. Not true, he hadd his cat, a furry black companion named Messanger. Other than his cat, Claude never really interacted with anyone, despite going to school for buisness and finance.

It was always Claude's dream to own a high end restaraunt over in West End, to be able to run a successful place with at least four stars would be wonderful. Of course, he'd need to graduate school and then find a buisness partner, and a decent place for the restaraunt. But Claude would have to wait for another time when he could. Being the best in your class doesn't always mean anything, Proffesor Knox was nice, though. He would gie them real work to do, no fluff to it at all, it always seemed like Prof. Knox cared about Claude more than his own 'family' did.

Being the oldest Claude had to take care of every one else before himself, he should be thankful that his hard work had payed off in high school where he got a personal scholarship from Head Mistress Durless. Honestly, Claude was surprised that he got in, usually only one person would get it from her in the graduating class, Claude never found himself special or even worthy of anything more than a box in an alley in London. But when Claude was called into her office she stood up, grasped his hand, and handed him a check.

_"Use it for anything you want when you go to collage now, young man," Madam Red, as the student body called her for her excessive use of the colour red, said with pride._

Other than that, his 'family' which he stopped talking to eight years ago, and his cat, Claude was alone, and he liked it. Probably a little to much, but his life was to horrible growing up for him to become close to someone or anyone really. So here it was that Claude Faustus, age twenty-six, was finishing up his last four weeks of schooling and then he'd be off to explore the cruel and painful world of buisness.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive for meeting me on such short notice. I'd figured if we'd meet as soon as possible we could cut through the paper work and have the building in your name in no time," Claude smiled as sweet as he could despite his bad mood. _When I am not in a bad mood?_ Claude asked himself.

"Right, well, our son, young Ciel, figured he'd want to out stretch out name anyways and do something different to benefit London, although, there are some very nice places here already to go and eat," Vincent Phantomhive chatted delightfully. Claude looked at him behind his glasses, soon his hair would need a trim, it's starting to peak into his frontal vision. Claude ruffled through his brief case until he found his paper work that was needed.

"So the client who is selling is wanting to sell completely over to Phantomhive, you, and want their name to remain unknown for certain reasons that shall not be spoken about, being your buisness associate I am to walk through and tell if the deal is well before we both sign and hand it over to your son who I'll have the pleasure of working with until he rids himself of this project," Claude grabbed a pen as he casuallly spoke. His molten golden eyes beamed back into Vincent's purple eyes.

"Understandable, we'd want you stay with Ciel and manage the finances with him, he may be twenty but we want to make sure we don't lose to much money on this place, we'll continue to pay you as well," Rachel, Vincent's wife spoke at last. He blue eyes were contrasting of her husband's eyes very much. Claude nodded his head. He had never met the poor bloke himself, but the twit couldn't be that bad, Claude had no intention of really talking to Ciel unless he had to speak of buinsness, nothing more, notihng less. If need be, he'd spend his time in the kitchen making sure that the chefs aren't spending to much money than what they had coming in. Of course, they'd have to go for the best ingrediants as they gained in popularity. Claude would be happy to work in this buisness though, high end, classy, all he did was share a name-sake of the restaraunt with a boy six years younger than him. That would do for now, at least, Claude thought so.

Claude sighed, he'd just gotten home at around one in the morning, he didn't think the meeting would last so long but it did, going from ten to eleven thirty, Claude still had a two hour ride home at least. When Claude got off the bus he walked to his flat, a small place but it was his home. He removed his shiny shoes and placed them by the door, removed his jacket, scarf, and hat and placed them upon the coat rack but the door. Once that was done Claude sat down on the ground with his legs crossed and waited. He knew his scent would rush through the house and soon his cat would come trailing to Claude, pawing at his long-ish hair. It took a total of eight minutes for Messagner to show up.

Will the cat sat in his lappurring contently while Claude petted him his thoughts ran askew. Buisness was not what Claude had intended to do first, honestly, Claude had a passion for food that had festered. He was a self taugth chef and pretty damn good one at that, but no one in London would hire someone who had no background history in cooking. Of course Claude would have gone to culinary school but shamessly his guardians wouldn't let him and set him off to a 'reasonable' career university. The only good thing was that Claude had always been good with numbers so the courses were a snatch. But Claude always felt like he was missing something, something more deeper than a silly job. Was it people? Fuck no, there was no way Claude could crave the human touch. Though the man never really knew why, it was something he repressed and came to accept. Luckily it had been yet to turn him OCD, depressed, or anything severe like that. At least not yet, anyway.

Claude gently picked up his playful kitty and walked over to his small kitchen, grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of wine. Holding his alcohol was never a problem for Claude, drinking was just a game now to him. How soon before he'd pass out and not dream. His dreams, or nigthmares, were starting to freak him out, though he'd never tell anyone. Claude had always gotten into fights with himself about seeing someone who could 'fix' him but he saw no point. Shrinks were over priced and did nothing to help. But... could he, should he... would he...? Questions hung in the air as the red wine slowly started to work its way through Claude. Eventually Claude would pass out, hoping for no nightmares to touh him. But not before a final though would pass his mind.

_Maybe I should recover the past with a shrink, I just... need... serious help... a lot of it._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright I'm pissed, I wrote the story but my laptop wouldn't save the file and then it kind of just crashed so I lost the chapter, and it was amazing if I say so the least so I'm gonna hope this one turns out way better or practiacally the same as the last one. I love you guys please don't hate on me because I need a new laptop so it doesn't do anything like that again. **

_Beep... beep... beep... be-_

Claude slammed his hand down upon the wrethced alarm clock. The noise hurting his sensitive ears. Claude slowly sat up, his head spinning, he looked around his bedroom slash living room. Two wine bottle had scattered away from each other, which was not very far in the confined space. A full glass of wine sat on the coffee table, a drop untouched by pouty lips. Claude sighed as he ran a hand through his moist hair while his kitten nuzzled up into his lap, purring contently.

"Messanger..." a faint smile crossed his lips. Claude was not one who usually smiled. He didn't know why, but it felt wrong, oh so very wrong to him. Gingerly, he took the handd that was in his hair and started to pet the animal, slowly, carefully like the kitten was made of glass and would break at the slightest amount of pressure. He stared at the animal, its fur the same colour as his hair, a dark raven black. The cat's eyes those, they were a different colour from Claude's golden, they were oddly enough red, a very rare colour for eyes of any species. Claude wanted to smile but he couldn't, something kept nagging at him, but he had no idea what is was. He nudged his kitten.

"Mesanger, up," Claude spoke gently, wanting the cat to know that he needed his space in a gentle manner. Messagner meowed silently before getting up gingerly from her master and hopping gently to the floor and running off to her cuboard. Claude layed down back in his bed, but something felt off. He stooded up, regertting it through his head spinning but got through it, he looked at his white bedding and spotted it, a tiny blood red splotch in the center on the sheets.

_Dirt... dirt... drity... so filthy, unclean... why? Need to clean these... now... gah!_

Claude quickly stripped his bedding making sure it was all placed neatly beside him before he flipped the bed back into the couch. He grabbed the soiled bedding and took long strides toward his bathroom, which only took three strides for the tall lanky man. He hastily knelt down by the extremely to small a tub for himself and turned the hot water on, not minding the scalding of it on his thin skin. He began to scrub it with all the strength his weak body could muster.

_Come on, come on, come on! Damnit all to hell!_

"Fuck!" Claude yelled when he scrubbed off a layer of skin absent mindly. Of course it bothered Claude before when he had done it before but the scalding water on it made it burn, and start to bleed.

_When was the last time I bled though anywhere on this arm and hand...? Nine months ago, I think._

Claude sighed and gave up. The blood and wine would soon enough mix while he tried to clean it and then the mess would be beyonf repair of his need to clean. The raven haired man stood up ever so gently gripping the low hanging shower curtain rod to stand up. He walked over to the bathroom door closed it behind him and locked the four locks he had installed on it before unlocking them again in a pattern and locking them again. He let the water run blister hot and stripped on his night clothes leaving his boxers on.

_**~Sweet Dreams~ **_(do you like the scene breaker thing? it's just the title in bold and slanty writing. i'm out of it... sorry guys anyway keep reading!)

Claude reflected what he knew about himself. He had enough money to live on for his small flat and pay his bills. Claude never bothered to buy clothes really unless he needed them, which was rare if he ever did. Claude never did like going out in public for fear of meeting up with his insane family. They weren't bad people from what he can remember but they were for sure crazy in how they acted. Claude being quiet and gentle could not deal with the whole loud and obnoxious thing his family did. Having one sister and four brothers unnverved Claude to no end for reasons still unknown to him. Claude would sadly have to go out and buy himself some new sheets becuae the other ones had now day old wine and blood on them. The pure whiteness of them now ruined. Claude hated throwing things out which is why he had few personal items.

While lost in his thoughts Claude's legs walked him over to the somewhat run down building that is to be the future restaraunt. The exterior wasn't so bad, some of the bricks would have to be redone of course though, the sign, completely new, and the garden. It would take a lot of work but as long as Claude would be able to manage the finaces of the place they could fix it right up in no time. How odd it was though to have a slightly positive mood even though you give off somewhat of a negative vibe.

The young raven haired man sighed a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and look down at his old suit. Second hand of course, the man felt he didn't deserve the right to anything nice even when he did have the money for a week. His white dress shirt was wrinkled beyond repair which irked the man to no mind but he didn't let it get to him at the current moment. Trying to appear with good posture Claude walked into the building and scanned around the area that was to be the bar and found his partner, Ciel Phantomhive.

The bluenette was extremely skinny, almost as skinny as the blacknette, his posture was of good taste as so were his clothes. A nice suit but shorts instead of pants. His long, slender, pae legspeaked slightly before the thigh high black socks swalled them. His shoes were ncie and shiny, very classy, except for the eye patch, how strange it was. The twenty year old sat, drinking Earl Grey tea at the bar looking bored, he lifted his head and caught sight of Claude. The dark haired man strode foward, his glasses falling down his slender nose while he out stretched a hand to shake Ciel's.

"Stop you fool, don't appear to look so eager, mind you," Ciel spoke, his voice smooth as honey but an air of boredom hung off of it, "now, fix your glasses, straighten yourself and introduce yourself properly instead of gawking me." Claude did as he was told and then spoke, his voice somewhat shaky.

"Young L-Lord Ph-Phantomhive, wh-what a pleasure to m-meet you, I'm Cl-Claude F - " Claude spoke but what caugth off by having a biscuit shoved into his mouth. He looked at Ciel who was absent mindly burshing crumbs from his hands. It was kind of like his parents, they would place a warm biscuit into his mouth when he would ramble on and on.

Claude didn't even hear what Ciel what saying for his legs gave way, Claude reached out for anything in a desperate manner to catch himself but only managed to dump the cup of tea on himself. Ciel stared at him with caution.

"You bloody fool, that was very expensive tea and a very rare cup from my tea set you just dumped upon yourself," Ciel stated bluntly. Claude was covered in tea and broken glass, he couldn't see through his glasses so he removed only to stare at a blurry CIel.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't me-mean to, i-it just ha-happened, C-Ciel, pl-please - " Claude started. Ciel cut him off.

"Are you alright? You seem out of, like your personal affairs are messing with your buisness affairs."

"No! Not at all, sir! Please, I'm just out of it right now but I change, I can fix myself, please!" Claude went and gripped Ciel's shirt in his sticky hands. Ciel looked down at him in disgust.

"I can't afford to have someoen so clumsy, you act like you have seen a ghost, you can't be fucked up if you're going to work here, I refuse to have my name ruined because of the likes of someone like you losing my money - " Ciel had got cut off by Claude.

"So I'll get help, please, please, don't, I can' afford to lose this," Claude begged. Ciel looked at him carefully like he was lookign at him for the first time.

"Fine," he yanked Claude up by his hair and place a card in Claude's suit jacket, "in order to stay you will see someone about your actions, you act like you're about to be murdered, I need someone calm and collected to run this with me, you have three weeks, if you do not get yourself fixed by then you are fired and then your reputation will be ruined. Forever, do you understand me?" Ciel looked at him with one stone cold blue eye. Claude nodded his head, finally Ciel let go of his hair and walked out before calling over his shoulder.

"You owe me an eigtheenth century Victiorian era cup, in blue!"

**There is stuff I wanna cover here right now but i'll cover in in the next chapter about Claude and such, plus, we meet a few new (but old) characters! yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh my gosh, fanfiction has just crapped out on me at 6:29 p.m Wed. June 19th while I was reading a very very **_**very **_**erotic fic between sebas-chan and ciel. i'm only chpter 16 out of 40... i wish the body shoppe was real... anyway! because I can't drown myself in fanfiction i'll do up chapter 3! I usually write at night because my father almsot always has something for me to do. for once he doesn't which is amazing, so becasue I already had my smoke this will be fucking fuck-tastic. I promise!**

_Simple enough, I think... how hard can it be to get a _tea_ cup in England, let alone London. That boy was so weird though, why did my legs give way... Well, I have been a bit on the weak knee side._ Claude thought nothing bad of what had happened in front of Ciel Phantomhive. Yes the blacknette knew of course that the somewhat adult could wreck his life forever, even getting into a nice school again would be hard as hell with a bad word hanging onto him from the little Lord. Claude exhaled a deep and light breath as he walked back to his place. Sure it would take about four hours instead of the regular two when he takes the bus, but Claude didn't feel like putting himself in a people related situation.

Claude's worn black dress shoes tapped softly across the cracked cement. He took note of how clean the West End of London was compared to the trashed East End he was always so used to. The only thing he could call home.

_Impossible, what my family, the brothers and the sister, the mother and father? They gave him a loving home, didn't they? Yes, and there was no need to even question it. In fact, maybe I'll get over my own nature and visi them when I 'fix' myself._

Claude had only really said that so that Ciel would give himself another chance. Really Claude never took handouts, so finding decent income himself was hard especially when most people went with more experinced people in the field of buiness and finance. Of course Claude would find someone to help him, he didn't want Ciel to find out he was bluffing or something, the last thing Claude wanted was to have his supposed reputation destroyed right in front of his motlen coloured eyes. But could Ciel be bluffing himself? No, those dark midnight eyes looked innocent but they were honestly deadly, a red fire pulsated in them, ready to strike like a snake. Claude refused to take any chance like that. Not that the poor man ever took a risk in his life.

_**~Sweet Dreams~**_

__Two hours later Claude was still walking, it was only five thirty p.m and he would yet to arrive home until at least eight for Claude had to pick up more kitty litter and food for Messanger. Claude felt like his cat ate more than him which was silly of course, the man ate, just like everyone else. Three meals a day, and damn good ones at that for he knew how to cook and fend for himself.

Now walking in his end of the world on London he felt slightly better, being in an area that he knew. Claude's feet hurt even though he was stupid enough to wander to his place like this, but it never did bother Claude. In honesty, almost nothing bothered the poor man. Finally, Claude came upon the local mart in his area and turned into it. He scanned up and down the asiles for cat litter and cat food, dry, it store better for he could only buy it once every four months.

_There we are!_ Claude's thoughts hit a spark of joy, slowly he walked forward gazing at the food thinking about getting some milk for Messagner also. Claude's though were soon crushed when he ran into a slightly shorter male then him and crashed towards the ground. The other male was still standing.

"Oh my, so sorry, my dear, are you alright...?" The mystery man asked placing a gentle hand on Claude's shoulder, the blacknett's hair grazing the other male's hand. Claude looked up at him, awestruck of having a person who had nothing to dowith him care for him. The feeling felt odd and he could feel it all the way into the pit of his stomach. Quickly getting up Claude clutched the food toward his chest, running down the asile grabbing the cat litter as he saw it and ran towards a register.

_Hnnn, that was so weird! Why did that man even touch me?! It was so weird, I didn't even like the idea. _Claude's thoughts were a jumble of mess as even after he payed his eleven twenty-six and strode out of the store. Finally being only tewenty-eight minutes away from his flat did he realize that he forgot the milk.

"Shit... fuck shit cunt fuck a duck..." Claude slid down a nearby dirty wall, not caring he would have a coniption fit later on about hit second hand being soiled. He was not use to swearing, he found it disgusting and iggnorant all at the same time but when there was nothing else to do a few words would grace his semi-full peach tinted lips. After fifteen minute Claude deemed himself well enough to stand and walk the final distance to his flat. Claude took in what he could see of the buildings for the sun had almsot set, barely visible, while the moon was out in full strut.

Soon Claude came upon his flat, gently he set down the litter and searched his endless pocket for the one and only key he had for the flat. Claude groped the inside of his pocket for three minutes before he realized his key was gone.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch," Claude spoke each word slowly in its own sentence. The cat food dropped to his side with a soft thud as Claude dropped to his knees.

_What am I going to do, I'm tired, I need to clean my soiled jacket, oh why did I slide down that disgusting wall? Oh please, if there is a God help me, help in any form you have! _Claude's ears perked as he heard the sound of shoes, one pair was about three yards ahead of the other. Claude sat there on his knees, his body shaking, slowly getting pissed at himself mentally for being so stupid.

"Cha, how stuff, what's something so cute out here sitting on this dirty ol' nasty floor for?" A woman's voice slowly broke through Claude. He cringed and tried to hide it and ignored the voice but got up in haste when he realized the floor _was_ dirty. He heard the heels of the lady take a few more steps closer, he completely ignored the other shoes.

"Dah! I'm talking to you you sexy beast!" the woman yelled at Claude. When again he chose not to answer the lady tried again, stepping closer to talk into his ear, not even noticing he was shaking. "I see, don't talk to the pretty lady, well you sweet fine ass you will soon enough," she placed a hand on on the fragile man and turned him around forcefully, "come on sweet cheeks, give mama a kiss," Claude turned his face from her, the rest of his body rigid. The lady was not having it, she started to get pissed.

"All right, how about I jerk you off, you seem to need some loosening up anyway, don't you?" the lady asked, her lips nibbling on his neck while her hand trailed down and down until she found Claude's member. Her lips pouted againest Claude's neck, "soft, hmmm, how the fuck can you be soft when you have such a treat like my all over you?" Claude didn't know what to do he felt so violated, this felt familiar? Impossible, right? Suddenly the woman was ripped from him, Claude's pants were hanging extremely low on his hips, the top part of his thick shaft peeking out ever so slightly.

"What the fuck do you-" the lady gasped out as she was being man handled. Claude's savior placed a long slender finger up to the lady's lips. His soft but deep voice spoke over her's, drowing out her squeaky voice.

"Keep your dirty fucking hands off him, whipe your face of the drool you left on it, and stuff your damn fake nasty tits back into your obvious see through shirt and get the fuck out my sight, now," he growled. The lady flinched but didn't back down. She spat in his face and then spoke.

"Who the fuck is going to make me, asshole," the man smiled softly before he spoke.

"I happen to be his _boyfriend,_ so if you kindly don't refrain yourself from ever touching him again I personally find you and kick your ass, for I am not afraid of hitting a woman who is sexually assulting a man, and a man that is taken at that," He spoke at ease, letting it casually roll off of his tongue carelessly like he threatened woman like this everyday. His statement shocked even Claude who finally snapped from his trance and looked at the man.

**And... cliffhanger. Love you guys so fucking much, you people who visit, or the current 2 followers for this story keep me young... somewhat, maybe smoking isn't helping my dan beautiful skin but whatever. I'm just happy to write and make people want more, so amazing right? right! I should have the next chapter after this one up in abotu 2, 3 days, see, i wanna keep you up on your toes, yes i do! review, fav, laugh, enjoy the scenery!**

** ~Yuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So! This girl here! Yup me, little ol' me is a Rocky Virgin. Sad I know. I try to out there and promote sexiness of all kinds! But! I now know Grell's and Alois' songs from rocky horror picture show.**

**Grell - sweet tranvestite**

**Alois - toucha me**

**anyway sorry about that litle drab just, really love the songs and the other music and sorry for drabbing on and on. ya'll probably don't read these but i like to get my tiny voice out there about what I do. So monday... kidding on with the previous cliffhanger that few were all boo! about, wanting to know if the person was... hot? kuro character? probably.**

**fucking love you guys, i'll def be working on my FMA after this chapter goes up, RoyxMaes! -fangirl scream- Sorry. Enjoy and review whether you be, male, female, cat, dog, parrot, a plant, or -gasp- Claude! Haha, love you guys!**

**PS: I need someone who could beta this I guess. I need someone to look it over for me, honestly I hate having these typos and such but it bothers me, I guess someone could PM about it they want something to do. Only for spelling please, nothing else. Or I could get up off my lazy ass and do it myself... oh well, i'll think about it.**

**~~SD~~**

Claude could not believe what he had just witnessed, let alone what he heard escape from that man's slightly plump lips. At least the man was good looking, not that Claude ever thought about it. Honestly, Claude had noidea which way he does swing, he just always chose to ignore it when one soul who had more bravery than him would ask him out. He never found himself pretty, he had black hair, which was an even rarer colour than red was, gold eyes which would always look dull despite the molten feel they would give off in the look, and his lanky body. Gross, no woman, or man in this case, should pretend to date him, he was hideous and he refused other wise to accept he wasn't.

_Then why did that woman try to have her way with you, there has to be a logical reason, right? If you're not pretty then what is it?_

The poor man could never escape his thoughts, sadly they were with him constantly, twenty-four seven no matter how muuch he tried to shut his mind down so he could go through almost everything in dull lifeless phase. But no, he never could, and he always answered his thoughts one or another. Claude saw it as the woman, being lonely of course, just wanted ot get into someone's pants because she had no one herself and she could do everything to have sex to relieve herself of the pent up sexual tension. And possibly Claude would have allowed it.

_Why? _

Claude would have felt important for once, to release someone of some sort of pent tension or furstration, or anything really. Claude just wanted to help people, no matter what. But this mystery man, Claude was weary, this man did not know him, but saved him, Claude didn't want to owe anyone anything, no matter what. Cladue could have been on his death bed and if some person offered to save his life he wouldn't take it becasue then he would owe someone so much... Claude didn't want a realistic or figurative debt to anyone, no matter what.

":Fuck your faggot asses, I don't need this fucking shit, you're both assholes," the woman spat her venom coated words, "cunts!" the lady spat once more and spun on her heel to leave the hallway and go back to her place of residence. The young looking man stepped over to a crouching Claude holding something in his hands, his dark shiny locks carelessly falling in his face. His eyes were an odd colour but Claude wasn't paying attention, instead he hastly came back to reality.

The stranger looked at Claude, not caring about his hair still as it fell right above his top lip. He tilted his head at Claude before he finally spoke once more, his voice smooth as honey, both light in tone but deep yet also deep at the same time.

"Uh, are you Claude Faustus?" the stranger asked calmly, all traces of his wrath vanished at looked at the some what helpless man. Claude chose to be silent still, watchign every single movement the man made, wandering how he knew him.

_It's happened, told you that even though you left you would be found. Nothing can't go undone until you fix it yourself. So why continue the hunt hmmmm? It'll get you nowhere Claude, sooner or later it'll all unfold, especially if Ciel finds out through his means. He does have conections, you do realise this right? No use hiding it anymore, just simply state how your sorry ass fucked up and then you want to fix it. Can't be hard now... can it?_

Finally the stranger went to slowly get up figuring it was all a waste before a thin and cold hand grabbeb his thin wrist. He looked at it and saw the raven man had made for him, his lips quivering majorly. Finally Claude found his voice and spoke, trembiling horribly and hiccups slowlystating their welcome.

"Pl-please, I-I-I didn't me-an anything - it j-ju-just -" Claude got interuppted by the stranger placing a single digit to hisb lips causing Claude to blush extremely hard.

"So you are Claude then, correct?" Claude nodded his head gingerly, "alirhgt then, you dropped these when we ran into each other at the store, just... be more careful, I don't think you would have wanted the wrong person to pick up your keys, especially if you have your address on them," the stranger with odd eyes and dark locks finally got up and left Claude alone with his cat food and cat litter.

_**~Sweet Dreams~**_

After beign able to finally feed his cat and cleaning the liter did Claude even begin to entertain the thought of relaxing, he still had to keep him promise to Ciel. He would find help. How and why? He didn't know that part, really Claude had to look through the phone book that his land lady has kindly given him and began to look for people to help. Claude thought his best bet would someone like a therapist, of possibly a therapist. He flipped towards the back and looked under 'T'. To his suprise there was only one office for therapy. Having no other option Claude grabbed the phone that came with the flat and called it the number, only having to wait three rings.

_ "Office number three-nine-four, extension nine therapy office," _a bored voice spoke on the other end, whether it be male or female, Claude couldn't tell. All he tried to do was focus his vocal chords and tried not to sound to shaky when he finally did choose to speak.

_"Hello? Hello?! Is anyone there? Speak in the next three seconds or I'm hanging up, one... two... th-"_ the voice was cut off by Claude finally choosing to speak, unsure if he'd be able to call again. But why was it so hard? He'd ask that later.

"Uhm... y-yes, I need to get some therapy, p-please?" Claude phrased it in a question.

_"You mean and appointment, sure, let's see the soonest is actually tomorrow at four thrity-five, someone cancelled, will that work?"_

"Y-yes, please."

_"Very well, we'll see you tomorrow, have a nice day."_ The line went dead. Claude could not believe what he did, he chose to get up, well almost, certain conditions were made such as his job. Claude groaned. He had no idea how he was going to pay for the sessions, he barely had any left to fend for himself, there was almost no way Ciel would pay for those for him, and he couldn't get it for free.

Claude couldn't take it anymore, he slowly made his way over to his tiny bathroom, stripped all but his boxers and took a cold shower. The next day would hopefully bring asnwers instead of more issues.

_**~Sweet Dreams~**_

It was late at night, about three in the morning and Claude Faustus was wide awake. Messanger was sleeping on a pillow next to Claude's pillow, the black cat blending into the night save for a cadle that was always a light at night in a protective glass covering with a hole drilled in the top for the oxygen to power it. The man couldn't sleep and it was bothering him deeply, he had no idea why he even agreed to the stupid idea with Ciel. The entire night it'd been bothering him to no extend

While he took his shower, while he fend Messanger, while he read his one and only book, The Book Thief.(1) Claude felt like such an idiot as he finally decided to let his lay about the pillow, his glasses sitting in the bathroom. He golden eyes, though usually dull in a birght manner, shone through the almost comlpete darkness. He kept tossing and turning on his bed not able to let his midn shut down. A million things rushed through his mind.

_What if I sound like an idiot?_

_ What if I talk about Messanger only and come off as some creepy cat man at hte age of twenty-six?_

_ Would that lady be the therapist?_

His thoughts ran absurd until he finally rested on his savior. It made him feel a bit safer but not much. The man was nice and it was different... bittersweet on his tongue really and he hated it. But finally at that last thought Claude faded into a sound slumber, no nightmares for now.

**AN: did I ever, and i mean ever! tell you guys how much i love you? surprise i didn't say who it was... but i swear, scout's honor here guys, that the next chapter we will find out who it was. the suspence must be killing you unless you caught something right?**

**so look out for ym FMA fic tonigth also, calling it 'Best Friends' :D also rewriting my KH... possibly deleting it. you know, the usual. love you guys! peace out**

**~Yuki**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So let's see. Oh yeah, I love you guys! Sorry for it being somewhat late I guess. I know this chapter should make some people, or a quite a few people, extremely happy because... we are introducing characters! Yay! I plan on this being somewhat long. Yes the chapter lengths shall increase, and I'm also thankful for my beta reader CatatonicVanity who is so lovely to me. Really, they got my back, so anyways! Onward with the lovely story seeing as we shall see the therapy session now or at least part of it. The real actual thing might take place either now or next chapter, I don't know yet but it will be totally worth it, but writing this chapter was a bit bitter sweet for me. Ugh, I just love screwing with myself and ya'll, though not too much! :D I'm going to love this scene so much. Also note, I'll be doing flashbacks so to know the difference it'll be all ~insert words of flashback. The squiggly line helps to show difference between thoughts and flashbacks. Just though you would like to know so there aren't too many questions! And just like my lovely beta is saying down below there is a rape/abuse scene below so please if you don't like skip over it or don't read if you wish.**

**B/N: Hello all! I'm CV, the new beta. I do want to say for the record that this chapter has some sensitive issues and warn anyone who might be triggered by abuse. Alright, that's all! Bye!**

Claude had awoken to Messanger pawing at his face. The black cat stroked Claude's face, his paw without stretched claws creating a soothing touch on the male's calloused skin. The raven haired man turned over to be on his stomach leaving the cat to move from the left side of the bed towards the pillow that was on top of the male. Messanger purred contently, black tail swishing about in happiness. Claude's body heaved a heavy sigh at the extra weight upon his head and moved a hand up towards the animal.

"Mmmhhmmm, Messanger, off." It all came out somewhat muffled but Claude didn't care. He started to poke at the cat, long slender fingers touching soft fur of the under belly. Messanger got up, stretched and then jumped off of the male's pillow, leaving a bit of black fur behind but it did not matter for it mixed with the hair of Claude that would shed under stress. Messanger started to meow at Claude, it sounded like a cry or a plea for help. Claude got up at once, grabbing his glasses and looking for his cat. Finally he found himself in the tiny bathroom; Messanger was sitting on the toilet, tail swishing around frantically, like he was afraid of something.

Claude looked around at the small area of his already tiny flat. Finally something off caught his eye; it was red and it stained the white tile and partially the bath tub. He took one short stride towards it and knelt down. He recognized the colour anywhere and the texture it could create. It was blood. Only problem, was it his, or Messanger's? Of course it couldn't be Messanger could it? The cat was careful; it was like he knew that one wrong move would actually make life harder on the both of them. Claude reached a hand up towards Messanger who was still sitting on the toilet. Carefully, he wrapped his hand around the underside of his cat and picked him up gently and moved Messanger from the toilet to his lap, the cats back resting on his knees. Claude decided to look over his cat, making sure that the animal wasn't hurt one bit. He couldn't live with himself one bit if the only creature who actually stood with him through all his pain over the past three years.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of poking and prodding around the fur Claude let an aggravated Messanger out of his lap. The cat quickly retreated over to the vanity counter and started to clean himself. Claude sat down on his bottom but to his discomfort winced at sudden pain. Horror whispered her way around Claude, dragging him to the depths of an experience not too long ago. Claude knew he didn't want to go there, to the depths of what he hadn't yet repressed but he had no choice, the dark tentacles of sorrow and horror wrapped themselves around him, a dark cloud settled over him as a blackness took over his vision and he fell back onto cool tile. His need to clean eating at him but he couldn't break this demon's bonds to feed the urge, only memories over took him currently.

_~ It was only six months ago, Claude been out searching for a job, someone who would choose to be business partners with someone who had basically no real experience. Really, he was still in school, months from graduating, he knew not what he could do to get a job. Not that he needed one just yet, the money he had gotten from Madam Red before he left high school had lasted him long enough during his college years. He always kept a low profile, did well in his schooling, and just tried to stay out of trouble. Though it never did work. Trouble always tended to find him though, whether he hid or tried to blend into the off coloured walls of his dorm room. But that never work because he had a roommate._

_The male usually kept to himself and Claude didn't' mind one bit. He was loud, obnoxious, and quite frankly extremely rude. Though the only good thing about his blonde haired and blue eyed roommate was the fact that he was almost never in the dorm. Really, it never bothered Claude; they both acted like the other never existed really. But one night, Claude's roommate came home 'early' for once. It was only a bit past midnight when Claude heard the door knob rattle a bit._

_"Fuck! Open the hell up. Damn it Claude!" the voice yelled over the door before it burst open. Claude heaved a heavy sigh, he'd only ever seen his roommate drunk once and it was not pretty one bit. The male had brought home an equally drunk female and they had gone and done the deed. Nasty, sweaty, and disturbing all with Claude in the room. Though in reality it didn't last long. His roommate deemed her unworthy, calling her a bad fuck and kicking her out in nothing but her skin. She never got her clothes back after that incident. Claude's roommate still being on the bad side of his sexual frustration had decided to just wank it out right there on the other side of the dorm, no blanket covering him at all. His glory out in the open. After ten minutes of rubbing his cock, teasing his entrance, and pinching his nipples he came, and he came hard. The sticky white substance dirtied the room that Claude had made to sure to keep clean all the time._

_Claude felt so unsure having his roommate come into the dorm in his drunken state, there was no telling what would happen. Possibly the male could of course have a female again, he could have gotten kicked out early from where ever he was, or something else Claude didn't care for. He saw the blonde from the corner of his eye walk into the pristine looking dorm and go straight over to Claude. He placed a rough hand on the raven and spun him around from his studies. Claude felt afraid, he didn't know why, he couldn't remember having an experience like this at all. He quietly tried to speak, using the blonde's name to try and capture his attention for reality._

_"A-Alois, pl-please, wh-what are you doi-ng?" Claude asked, his breath hitching in his throat. He was going to suffocate wasn't he? It at least felt like he was. The smaller of the two males though could only smile an evil smile as loomed over the taller of the two._

_"Claude, we both know you want this and so do I," Alois said in a seductive voice, trailing his finger up and down Claude's pants, poking at the softness of Claude's cock, "you do know I'm gay right? Besides, I want this and nothing. Is. Going. To. Get. In. My. Way," Alois breathed in Claude's ear before he stuck his mouth to Claude's, attacking his lips. Claude tried to break free but he couldn't, he was stuck right there while his brain was yelling at him to run. Alois started to run his hand up from Claude's clothed member to his chest where he started to unbutton the dress shirt Claude had worn. When the shirt had finally been popped from its last button Alois pinched Claude's nipples causing the raven haired man to gasp, opening his mouth. Alois took no time in deepening the kiss, sticking his tongue into Claude's hot mouth._

_Alois continues to press closer to Claude, his member pushing against the confines of his tight female skinny jeans. Claude was trying to inch his body and mouth away from the small blonde but couldn't. Alois was stronger than Claude by a mile. Alois smiled another evil smile into the kiss, saliva falling about from the messy open mouth kiss._

_"Someone seems impatient," Alois cackled. Claude wanted to shout no, that it was, it is, disgusting but could not find his voice to save himself. Alois flipped Claude around after he ripped the tall male from the chair he was sitting in. Claude was laying on the floor, his slender fingers gripping the thin grey carpet. He tried to ignore the moans coming from the blonde but couldn't. The moan loudly filled the room. Cold hands that felt dead ran up Claude's thighs and underneath his body to undo the button and the zipper that held the black slacks up on his slender frame. Claude yelped as he felt those cold hands grip around his member. Alois placed body even closer to Claude's, his heated member poking at Claude's ass while he leaned towards Claude's ear and whispered into it._

_"Shhh my raven, no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you, much," Alois cackled madly. Roughly Alois slid down Claude's pants and boxers and undid his own. He spat on his hands then rubbed the saliva onto his erect member. He began to tease Claude's entrance, instantly the raven haired man tensed up earning a vicious bite on his back side from Alois._

_"Don't. Tense. Up," Alois spoke very carefully. Amazing that despite being drunk he could be extremely coherent. Alois tried again, teasing Claude's entrance, Claude tried his damnest not to tense up but it was too late. Alois had already decided to go inside Claude, the spit doing nothing to ease the pain or make it go by any smoother._

_"Unhg, so... tight!" Alois screamed. He gripped Claude by his hips, his nails digging into the flesh making the porcelain skin bleed crimson. Alois continued to thrust roughly in and out of Claude, moans of extreme pleasure erupting from the blonde. From the raven came screams and grunts of pain, his head bowed low, and the black locks shielding his face somewhat from his surroundings. Claude arched his back trying to see if he could get the pain to lessen with a difference with the pressure but it only made it worse. Claude screamed bloody murder. He felt horrible where Alois was thrusting inside him, the pain increasing as he realized what was soon happening._

_"Fu-fu-fuck! I'm gonna! I'm gon- FUCK!" Alois screamed as he came hard inside Claude. Alois let his body slump over him, sucking his neck leaving a dark purple bruise on his neck. Alois finally removed himself from Claude, though the boy may be small in his outside stature but in his hidden member he was big and it had ripped Claude. Alois left the dorm to go take a shower leaving Claude on the floor. He slowly picked himself up to at least lie in his bed. It took Claude sixteen minutes to get up but he finally did stand, using his desk to steady and support him. He felt something run down his legs, he took a chance to look down and saw blood and Alois' seed run down his legs. Claude felt thoroughly disgusted with himself for letting it happen but didn't dwell on that now. Seeing the blood made him realize that Alois had indeed tore him, tore him extremely badly enough to wear he a constant stream of blood running downing his legs. The male crawled naked in his bed and cried, wallowing in the tears from his face and the blood from his behind. ~_

The dark tentacles slowly unwrapped themselves from Claude, the memory lying heavy on his shoulders. What kind of hell did he deserve this for? He soon realized that of course, he somehow tore himself up down there, but how didn't matter, he had chose to let it heal on himself, he refused to go the ER. Here he was now though, six months later, his anus bleeding out because he stretched himself out somehow, it wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Claude had yelled. The sudden silence he had bathed himself and Messanger in was broken by the outbreak of Claude's deep voice. His words had frightened Messanger who had jumped from the vanity counter and out into the kitchen area possibly. Claude didn't care though; he was starting to feel pain in his anus and could do nothing about it sadly. Reluctantly Claude got up and went to his to room to check the time.

His clock read that is was two forty-six. He had remembered that he had his therapy session at four thirty. He sighed for the umpteenth so far today, carried himself over to his dresser grabbed his clothes and walked back to the bathroom. He cleaned off the dry rusty blood from his white bathroom floor and tile and then quickly took a shower in his boxers.

~Sweet Dreams~

Claude found himself in front of the building where he would have his therapy session. He took a deep breath and then released it carefully, praying to a God he had never believed in that it wouldn't be a horrible experience to add on to such he had known before. He walked into the building, finding an elevator he walked over towards it and hit the thirteenth floor button. He waited alone in silence that he became used to over the years and before he knew he had wound up in front of the office where he would try and mend his broken life at a chance to work close to his dream.

Claude entered the small office and walked over the clerk desk. The clerk had their back turned to Claude; all he could tell was that they had blonde hair and whoever they were speaking to had a voice that was a mixture of both female and male. It sounded familiar but Claude could not place it. He knocked on the desk hoping to get the attention of the blonde so that he could hurry and end his misery of interaction with strangers. His only problem was how was he going to convince Ciel that he was taking these help sessions, maybe he could have his therapist write a note to Ciel, or at least e-mail him at least. Oh well, Claude was so busy with his thoughts he didn't even noticed that he was being spoken to until he felt a tug on his shirt.

He looked up from having his head bowed and met blue eyes that went to well with the blonde hair he knew too well. The name left his lips before he even realized who it was that he was talking to.

"A-Alois Trancy," Claude spoke in a whisper.

"Oh my dearest Claude, my fucking God Claude! It's been six months and you still look the same, or wait, is it possible that you've gotten skinner, my God man!" Alois spoke, his feminine yet boyish voice rang out to Claude's ears like nails on a chalk board. Alois leaned in and grabbed Claude by his shirt, pulling the raven haired man close to him.

"Now now Claude, I know you are of course coming in here to get some therapy but I swear to fucking God if you speak once at all of the incident in the dorm room I will fucking tear your asshole in half, are we clear," Alois whispered in Claude's ear, his fingers tracing along the scar that was left from when Alois gave him a hickey that sat dangerously close to his neck and jugular vein. Alois sat back when he heard footsteps coming from the back office. The evil, demonic smile had never left Alois' face when his boss had come into the room.

"Ahh, Sebastian! Your four thirty is here darling," Alois purred toward Sebastian.

"Trancy! How many times must I tell you that you have to call me Dr. Michaelis during office hours," Sebastian spoke calmly but a faint trace of annoyance had been detected by Claude. It was a tone he knew all too well. Sebastian turned towards Claude, there was a smile but then Sebastian's face faltered, his red eyes looking though into Claude's soul almost and then spoke carefully.

"You, I know you, we met when I-" Sebastian stopped when he noticed how intrigued Alois looked. "Let us take this towards my office where we can begin the session, shall we?" Sebastian tilted his head slightly, his long-ish black hair moving with him but yet fighting to face the other direction. Claude nodded slowly sensing a known presence in front of him but not recalling it one bit.

Sebastian led Claude into his office. It wasn't the typical therapist office at all though. There was a desk as usual but everything else was of a somewhat different nature. Instead a rough couch there was a comfortable looking black futon with a coffee table by it and a leather chair close by with a phone table by it. On it was a pen, note pad, and a plate of biscuits.

Sebastian cleared his throat which startled Claude.

"Tea?" Sebastian offered. Claude shook his head in a decline motion holding up his hands to say sorry almost. Sebastian nodded his head in an understanding motion and then motioned for Claude to follow over to the futon. Sebastian sat down in the leather chair and grabbed one of the biscuits taking a small bite of the delightful treat. Claude walked slowly over to the futon and sat far away from Sebastian as possible. They looked at each other intently for a few moments before Sebastian chose to break the silence between them.

"I saved you, I think from that woman, I'm thinking, hoping really, that you didn't know her and I didn't ruin your relationship, though it did not look good to me from the start," Sebastian spoke. Claude then realized that the familiar face in front of him was his savior. His savior from a woman raping him.

Claude realized he owed what small bit of sanity he had left to this man before him and he had no clue how to repay it or him in any way that was humanly possible. Claude Faustus had put himself in a standstill and he hated it to end. Of course, he needed to talk about his issues but how could he when he was being threatened by Alois out there, was that boy going to follow him for the rest of his miserable life? Claude flinched at the thought.

"Are you okay, please talk to me, this is why you're here, to talk out your issues isn't it? Please, let me help again," Sebastian spoke once more in a very calm manner moving for the chair to the futon next to Claude to place a gentle hand on Claude's shoulders causing the man to flinch once more and grit his teeth. Claude slowly got up and strode over to a corner in the office and sat down, his back to Sebastian. Sebastian heaved a sigh not understanding this man, this beautiful creature that had walked into his office, his job, and possibly somehow his life depending on where and what happened anytime soon. Sebastian got up and walked over to his desk and pulled out a small notebook with a pen and treaded carefully over to Claude and placed them by his side and then went back over to his desk and powered on his laptop. He kept a watchful glance on Claude, seeing how he reacted, if he would write anything all.

Claude didn't know what to do, the man had given him a note pad, and maybe he should write something down and see if it would help at all. Very slowly Claude grabbed the notepad and the pen, he opened it to the first page and wrote in shaky handwriting, Help me, I don't know why but I need it.

**So review please, I'm starting to live on these things, no review then the longer i shall take to update, I need feedback and such and to know this story is not a wasted time and effort on my part. Love you guys and just be happy. Possibly Claude might get through his dark demonic life.**

**~yuki**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow, this story has become almost an extension of me. Really, I've been fucking up my own life and such and just some of these people here on fan-fiction that have taken the time to review and care about my writing is nice I suppose. I feel nice here, like an extended family I do not know just yet. But enough about my crappy life so here is another chapter! Sorry about that mini sad life story. Enjoy this, it'll be somewhat cute and such and Claude is just so adorable! I love it oh so very much! So sit back, read a bit, make sure your parents aren't around, make sure you aren't drinking anything that won't burn your nose when it comes out, and lock all little siblings up so you can read this chapter in peace. :)**

All Claude could really do was stare at the unforgiving words he had just decided to write on that damn notepad with that stupid pen that man had given him. He couldn't let anyone in, no, last time he did it... ruined his life. It ruined his life at such a young, impressionable age. Claude could feel the darkness closing in on him but he refused to relapse into his disgusting past with that man who would judge his every move. Claude snuck a glance at the therapist noticing his appearance.

Sebastian was dressed extremely close to casual. He wore a pair of grey black slacks that hugged at his waist letting his hips stick out a tad bit. A silk white dressed shirt clung to his extremely slender frame, his ribs sticking prominently out. Shiny black shoes adorned his feet while a tasteful green and silver striped tie hung somewhat loosely around his neck. The therapist had hair black as night and it stuck out at somewhat odd angles while red eyes stole the spotlight from the rest of face but were shamelessly hidden behind frameless glasses. Claude's thoughts back tracked for a second.

_Black hair... and r-red eyes? It seems so unnatural for a human to have such dashing red eyes, it's so- _

Claude's breath had hitched, his golden eyes had dilated. He kept shaking his head, the thought was so absurd, Sebastian looked nothing like his cat, well, the idea of the eyes and hair but... it was so weird. Claude only had one unique thing while everything else was ripped from his grasp of being what some would call 'normal'. If the term normal even did exist, which obviously it didn't. The world did not contain normal at all, no it contained the weird, the evil, and if even in the slightest, the good. But Claude was just getting his hopes up really, good can't exist in a world where the innocent were destroyed and the evil could walk freely.

Of course Sebastian had noticed Claude's sudden difference in how he acted; it was strange to the shorter of the two ravens, a sudden change in the atmosphere chilled Sebastian to his core. The man slowly stood up, removing his weightless glasses and treaded his ground carefully as he went over to Claude who was still in his corner, his piece of the unknown surroundings.

Claude could hear the silent steps of the man who was definitely the saner of the two. He quickly picked up the pen he had absentmindedly dropped and began to scribble out what he had wrote, the black ink staining his writing hand as he went over and over the scribble again until the for now forgotten words could never been seen again. To replace that Claude drew a spider, a black widow. He didn't know why but spiders were interesting, maybe it was the fact that something so small could bring down something as big as a human in a bite. It was interesting and he just went along with it. So far spiders, and Messanger, were the only things that have yet to hurt him. He could the air change as Sebastian finally knelt down beside him, looking at the yellow blue lined notepad.

"A... spider? Hmmm, what is that that you seemed to have-" Sebastian got cut off by Claude.

"N-nothing," Claude stammered, he tried to show he wasn't afraid but he couldn't, he felt afraid around this man, his stomach churned up in knots and he couldn't help it. Claude honestly didn't like the feeling one bit because it was so new, it felt disgusting, just like him.

"It must not be nothing if you decided to write it. Come now, Claude-" once again Sebastian had been cut off by Claude. He didn't know why but Claude just couldn't let anymore thoughts and questions go unanswered that bothered him. Sadly most would stay unanswered.

"Why...! Why d-did you tell th-that lady we-boyfriends... that we were b-boyfriends...? Sorry!" Claude felt unsure as he asked but he wanted to know. No one ever looked at him like they wanted him in a real way. Only sick and demented looks would always get tossed his way. Usually he always felt like a piece of meat to creeps. Sebastian could only look at Claude, he sighed though and got up went over to his desk and poured a cup of tea and placed a biscuit on it.

"First, drink this, it's chamomile, it'll calm you," Sebastian told him before he got up once again. Claude was going to object but one look from Sebastian made Claude drink half of the scalding tea, he licked his lips the faint taste lingering. Sebastian decided to grab his previous cup from earlier and then sit back down next to Claude, his back against the wall while Claude still faced toward the wall. Sebastian took a careful sip of his tea, mulling over what he was thinking about what to say to Claude. Sebastian could already tell that he was damaged, possibly damaged beyond repair. Unlikely, Sebastian had been yet to fail in helping someone, and he was not going to start now.

"Well, you looked horrible, take no offence please, and that woman just rubbed me the wrong way when I saw her, I could almost tell that it would have weighed on my helpless mind if I didn't say anything. I guess it was okay that you dropped your key but yet it wasn't," Sebastian spoke, his head bowed at the memory. Claude looked at him.

"B-but that doesn't answer my question!" Claude gasped out, "answer my fuc-" Sebastian placed the biscuit he gave Claude in his mouth.

"Eat," Sebastian spoke, almost like a command. Sebastian would never resort to doing something like the sort but he didn't like that he wasn't able to get anywhere. On Sebastian's part, he didn't know anything really, and on Claude, indirectly the man knew about him. It was odd having the roles switched, where someone was asking him the questions instead. Sebastian sighed before he turned back to Claude deciding that he would answer the man's question. Sebastian would do whatever he could to make the man feel at ease with him. When Sebastian had gone to open his mouth he felt a sharp pain on his crotch and an extremely light slap on his cheek.

Claude has risen from his little curled up like position on the floor to standing up look afraid and angry.

_Progress... _Was what the thought that had gone through Sebastian's head. But sadly he was in pain, not from the light slap but from the scalding tea that had been dumped onto his crotch. Sebastian tried to move his body to stand but couldn't, the hot tea had soaked through his slacks and underwear, burning his member.

"Shit," was all Sebastian could say. Sebastian was never one for pain and couldn't take it. He held a hand out to Claude and waited to get helped up to his feet. It took him a few moments before he realized that Claude had gone and migrated over to the futon lying on his stomach, burying his face in the softness of it. Sebastian sighed and pulled himself to his feet and walked out of the office, ignoring the throbbing to the best he could.

"Alois!" Sebastian called out in an angry manner to his receptionist. The blonde gasped and blinked his bright blue eyes in a fast manner. He was truly afraid, of course if Claude did tell on him he would take care of Claude, he wasn't going to lose to that man, and he certainly wasn't going to give him up again.

"Yes sir?" Alois called out.

"Watch Mr. Faustus for a second while I clean myself up, now," Sebastian said walking over to the little unisex bathroom. As much as he hated leaving his patients with Alois for even a second he had to care of his tea soaked garments. Thank goodness he always kept a spare pair close by, there were so many occasions that he had his tea dumped on him he just kept spare underwear and pants close by. Sometimes the people he wanted to help would deny it all even though they came to him.

_**~Sweet Dreams~**_

"Why hello there sexy beast. Tell Alois here what bothers you," Alois spoke carefully to Claude lowering his body onto the raven before him. Claude's body gave a shudder at the contact. He didn't like it at all, his body was actually rejecting and Alois could tell.

"Come now dear, don't be like that, I can be all the man you never were and that I know you crave," Alois spoke grabbing on of Claude's hands and pressing it into the steadily growing bulge that was Alois Trancy's erection. Claude continued to shudder, he wanted to move but couldn't, he felt dirty once again having Alois there.

_Dirty, dirt... tea. Spilt, biscuit crumbs, I need to clean it! I made a horrible mess!_

Claude's body shot upward going straight over to the mess that was made, thankfully the tea cups did not get smashed. One less thing he would have to worry about. Claude started to pick up the broken biscuit that Sebastian had placed in his mouth. It wasn't enough for he could still see the crumbs that were hiding. To anyone else it would have looked fine except for the tea stain but not to Claude. He dug his fingernails into his skin dragging them down peeling his skin. He was livid, he had made a mess in an environment that wasn't hit and he didn't even have his stuff to fix it all. He dropped to his knees trying to work out how he was going to fix the tea stain when he felt slim hands slip behind his waist. Claude yelped as he was turned over the biscuit in his hands falling to the floor and over himself. He groaned mentally cursing himself for trying to do something for a silly job.

"Now now my raven, knock that off or I will have to de-feather you," Alois smiled a wicked smile before he started to kiss Claude forcing his mouth open and placing his tongue into Claude's mouth. Alois groaned instantly at the pleasure he was getting. The kiss only lasted a minute before the door to the office started to open and Sebastian started to walk in. Alois threw himself off of Claude and went to Sebastian's desk pretending to be looking at something that needed to be done on it.

"Out, now Alois," Sebastian ordered. Alois left without a word, sneaking a seductive wink towards Claude without Sebastian seeing it at all and finally was out of the room. Claude was on the ground looking at the ceiling his thoughts wrapped around him. The mess didn't bother him anymore. It was his own dirtiness that bothered him and he had to go home and try to clean himself. He stood only to have a strong hand grip his wrist. Claude winced and hissed in pain at the contact. It was the wrist where he peeled the skin back, blood dripping down his arm.

"... Claude, please, open up, let me know what is wrong, we all have problems, ju-"

"NO! I can't! I'm disgusting, no one wants me, no one cares about me, so just let me go okay! I'm a mistake, a code misplaced upon these people, I'm not needed, I don't even want this, I'm only doing this so I can get a job. But I won't even get it then! Stop pretending to care when we both know you only want the money I don't even have for these sessions. Just let me go, forget about me! I can't, I won't do this anymore!" Claude shouted. Everything that had just happened piled up on him. It didn't feel right, he couldn't let him in, someone who was so different didn't deserve to see the ugly truth of another human, or what another human will do to one other.

"Fine then, promise me this, if I don't charge you will you let me help you, I see everyone here as being a big part in the world, whether small or huge, let me try to understand, I don't do this for the money, we all have demons. But it our choice whether or not we choose to open up and accept them and then move on. Claude, just let me help you," Sebastian said, his want to help just poured from his body. Claude didn't know what to say or do; he only really ran through his mind what his options were. Finally he decided.

"A-are you sure?"

"... yes, I want to offer my hand and free you from hell and the demons that consume you."

**AN: is it cheesy? Yeah I think so, but I like it, a thought is forming and it thickens also. I've made Alois an asshole... oh well! Hope it's alright though, I do not want to disappoint at all, don't worry our little Ciel will be coming back and plus... a chapter purely based on Sebby-Chan's point of view? I think yes. Wow this story is different kind of sorta not really from my Full-Metal Alchemist story. Oh well. Enjoy and such my dears!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sup my peoples! Well it sure has been a while hasn't it? Sorry it has been so long my brother was home on leave and such, family time was to be spent even though I'd get made fun of most of the time. Yeah anyway, I want to thank all the reviews I got from the people who don't have an account, you guys who are guests thanks for reading and taking time out to personally just say 'awesome keep writing' and such. I also want to say that I am going for thirteen chapters before school starts next month on the twenty-sixth so wish me luck and hopefully I won't run into any problems. Well, with that all out of the way enjoy this lovely chatper. **

___"Fine then, promise me this, if I don't charge you will you let me help you, I see everyone here as being a big part in the world, whether small or huge, let me try to understand, I don't do this for the money, we all have demons. But it our choice whether or not we choose to open up and accept them and then move on. Claude, just let me help you," Sebastian said, his want to help just poured from his body. Claude didn't know what to say or do; he only really ran through his mind what his options were. Finally he decided._

_"A-are you sure?"_

_"... yes, I want to offer my hand and free you from hell and the demons that consume you."_

He awoke with a start, he just could not believe that he had made that promise. It seemed so... surreal to him. He could dwell on it even if he wanted to. No, he had important matters to get to, hopefully he would not run into anyone he knows, those he didn't really know anyone so no big there, unless he saw Ciel, Sebastian, or worse... Alois Trancy. It was a horrfic thing to know Alois was still here in London. The little blonde boy was rich and his parents gave him everything he wanted. By why was he working at Sebastian's office is something that would not leave Claude's thoughts for the day.

The raven haired man went through his usual routine. Showering with his undergarments on, cleaning the bathroom top and bottom once he was finshed in there, feeding Messanger, and then cleaning the flat top and bottom before he decided to venture out into the reality he called a nightmare.

_A stupid tea cup though. Sigh, it's not like I meant to or anything just... I don't know anymore._

It was nice that London had few to many tea shops, it meant that he could busy his mind looking for that damned cup. The first shop Claude had chosen was a tiny shop named _Miss Padma's Teastry Shop. _It was a quaint building, it looked a bit run down on the on the outside but when you looked inside the tea shop it was beautiful in there. All kinds of tea cups were in there, complete sets, and even different kinds of teas were in there. It was a quaint area that was just perfect. He started looking around before he had no idea what the cup looked like. He went up to a lady who working and asked her.

"Uh... ex-excuse m-me miss...?" He was such a nervouse wreck, how could he be nervous. Oh wait, people in general made him nervous.

"Please, enough with that miss stuff, I'm Mey-Rin, what d'you need?" She asked. Claude looked at her, she had red hair that was up in two messy pigtails, thick glasses, and was wearing a maid's outfit. Possibly for work of course.

"Uh... I-I need an eighteenth century Victorian era cup in blue... pl-please...?"

"We can order that for you! Here let me ring you up!" With that Mey-Rin had grabbed Claude by his wrist and started to pull him toward the register.

"All right your total is **(1)** $104.56 and the cup will be here in about a month, month and a half," She smiled sweetly. Claude kind of back tracked and hung his head, he didn't have that kind of money, he was lucky he was able to feed Messanger, mostly it's been that he would sell his body once a month. Another peice to the fucked up puzzle that was his life. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back and a mooth silky voice saying that he would be paying for it. Claude looked up and saw Sebastian there. Was this man a stalker?

"You looked like you needed help, and whatever that cup is for I hope there is good reason, you don't look like you'd be spending that much money anyway," Sebastian spoke as he wrote down his address for the cup to delivered to. CLaude could only stare at those red eyes, it was like they were peircing his soul, it felt odd, he did not like it one bit. He turned his head to the side like a shy school girl, his hair falling over his eyes that were hiding behind glasses.

"Uh... w-what brings you out here?" Claude asked timidly.

"I was hoping you'd be at your place, I wanted to talk to you in a more comfortable and familiar place if you wish," Sebastian smiled as he tiltied his head a bit towards the left. Claude weighed it over in his mind. He could say yes and pray to whatever God that was out there that he didn't believe in that Sebastian wouldn't hurt him, or he could say no and possilby hurt the raven haired man. Finally came to a decision.

"Yes, but you can stay as long as Messanger likes you," Claude left it at that and started to walk off towards his place. He felt tired, sluggish, really, he didn't go out that often so it was hard on him when his skin would feel the warmth of the sun light. Sebastian, a bit puzzled, followed after him easily enough. His long legs keeping up with the almost equally long legs that belonged to Claude. But soon Claude stopped and doubled over breathing somehwat hard. Sebastian walzted over to Claude's side and bent down to try and look into the golden eyes that had become so welcoming but held everything back.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked. It seemed odd to him, the weather was nice, the sun was creating a mild tempature in the city of London.

"Nhg," Was all Claude could muster before he collapsed onto his knees. Sebastian alarmed picked up Claude before he fell over onto the concrete where his head would have been smashed.

_Well, looks like I'll have to carry you to the flat, thank goodness for my memory, _Sebastian mused over his thoughts. He remembered the way quite well, thanks to his perfect memory. He hummed a soft tune as he carried Claude back to the flat. But still something tugged at Sebastian. Something that was now bothering him to a point of extreme severity. It was leaving him a cold sweat almost depsite the pleasent warmth.

...

"Who the hell is Messanger?" Sebastian asked himself out loud before looking down at Claude who had passed out. Sebastian sighed as he neared a bench and sat Claude down on it. He seemed to pass out, but from what, Sebastian didn't know. Carefully Sebastian placed a hand on Claude's slightly apple red cheek. As quickly, but carefully, as he had placed his hand her jerked it away from the burning flesh. It was almost like Claude was on fire. Not knowing what else to do Sebastian stripped Claude of everything he could.

Finally, after removing two jackets, a sweat shirt, and his shoes and socks, did Sebastian pick Claude back up and started to walk towards Claude's flat. It took nearly a hour and a half but finally did Sebastian reach Claude's flat hat Sebastian had to fiddle around in Claude's pants pockets for the key. Finally he found and unlocked the flat. He was surprised to see how clean it was when he opened the door.

_So he must be living with a female, otherwise how else could it be so clean. There is no way he can be a bacholar, I'm wasting my time trying to sweeten him up to me. _

Sebastian sighed a heavy sigh and carefully placed Claude onto the extremely small couch. Sebastian took a look around, taking in the sight of the small flat. He was wondering how two people could live in there like there possibly were now. He walked around after removing his shoes so as not to dirty the place to much with his presence. All he found though was a bathroom and a tiny bedroom with a twin sized bed, a small night stand table, and a dresser. Claude didn't have a lot of pictures up, Sebastian would have guessed that he'd have a picture or two up of him and his... girlfriend.

Sebastian paused.

Why did it take him a moment to say girlfriend? Could he be jealous... no way, that was ridiculous if not insane! But, it was odd. Sebastian shook his hair, the raven locks bouncing about his face before he walked back to the couch where Claude was.

Again did Sebastian place a hand to Claude's cheek and just like before he was burning up. Sebastian shook his head before grabbing Claude once more and taking him to the small room with the equally small bed. Once Sebastian had Claude laying down on the bed he paused.

To anyone else if would have looked like a Sebastian had foud his prey and was savoring the moment to devour. But really Sebastian was debating removing the taller of the two's clothes so as not to overheat. Finally the short raven haired man gave in and started to remove the ill-fitting pants and then the underwear.

It wasn't like Sebastian had never seen a penis before, he of course has his own, but he had also had at least three sexual partners who were of the same gender as him. But with Claude it felt odd, unwelcomed, Sebastian didn't want to violate anything between them but he knew he had to do something to keep the golden eyed man from burning up. The clothes would just trap the heat, it didn't matter what kind of clothes he was wearing. Finally Sebastian mustered up all his courage and removed the underwear. He had them fully removed and was about to place the sheet folded neatly at the end of the bed over him when he heard something he wished not to.

"A-Alois... wh-what are you doing... n-no, no... NO! Stop!" Claude first mubled but started to raise his voice. Sebastian swayed where he stood, he felt queasy. He hoped that is was by some other chance another Alois but he lost hope when he started hearing 'Trancy' being added to the end of the first name.

It seemed to Sebastian a background check was to be issued.

_**~Sweet Dreams~**_

___"If you tell I will ruin you," Ash Landers spoke, his body hovering over a twelve year old Claude. The earlier memory of Alois Trancy fading and turning into something more sadistic. It was one of his warly in life nightmares that was a reality. He was the oldest with a sadistic father who cared about the tripelts and Hannah. The mother, who Claude looked so much alike, died by murder. The killer though was never caught._

_ "P-please daddy! I promsie I won't do anything like that again, I didn't mean to!" Why was Claude calling him daddy when they knew nothing alike was beyond him. _

_ "Please? You're begging me? Sod off you ungrateful little twat! You spilled scalding tea on me, I don't care if it was an accident or not!" Ash had slapped him. Abuse was something Claude was use to but he knew tonight the stakes would be upped. WIth Hannah out with the triplets it made it all the more easier for Ash to have his way with Claude, there was nothing to worry about._

_ Claude felt his clothes get ripped from his body, his body skin and fragile from the weeks he sometimes went without eating._

_ "No... no... NOOOOO!"_

Claude had awoken in a cold sweat, his body shaking, he was covered in a sheet and he could feel it on _him._ Claude desperately tried raking through his mind to figure out what happened when he felt somebody move next to him. A million things went through his mind.

_Is it Ash? How did he find me? What am I going to do? Stay calm! Was that a dream, or was it reality?_

Claude had no idea what to do. Suddenly the body moved again and mumbled words.

"S'okay. L-l-l-lie down," the body stifled a yawn. In the spur of the moment Claude had shoved the body out of the small bed. But it wasn't Ash, Claude realized when he saw black hair instead of white. But who was it? The questionable person sat up lazily not even seeming fazed by what just happened. That was when Claude caught the red eyes.

Sebastian had raped him...?

**AN: Cliff hanger. I love you guys. Sorry this shall be un-beta'd because google is not working and my e-mail won't send any e-mails out for some reason. So sorry about the mistakes, i tried to catch them and such. review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello lovelies! I hope you weren't thinking ill of our Sebby-Chan now. He is not like that one bit. It just makes for a good plot twist... that almost isn't a plot twist.**

_"S'okay. L-l-l-lie down," the body stifled a yawn. In the spur of the moment Claude had shoved the body out of the small bed. But it wasn't Ash; Claude realized when he saw black hair instead of white. But who was it? The questionable person sat up lazily not even seeming phased by what just happened. That was when Claude caught the red eyes._

_ Sebastian had raped him...?_

"What. Huh?" Sebastian spoke rubbing the back of his head which was sporting a nice a bump. He lazily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He looked up at the frightful looking Claude. _Shit_, he thought. He stood up carefully and Claude had let out a small frightful sound. His golden eyes widened at Sebastian who was now standing leaning against the wall to support his weight. A black ball of fuzz unraveled itself from the end of the bed. It stretched and opened its eyes, the red standing out against the black fur. It looked around its surroundings before its eyes settled on Sebastian, who very much seemed like an intruder. It hissed, arching up its back. Claude reached out a hand and placed in gently on the hissing animal.

"Messanger, hush, I don't think he means... or _did_ any harm," Claude soothed the angry cat. _So that's Messanger, an animal, a cute cat,_ Sebastian smiled at the thought. He adored cats, but he felt a bit uneasy at the sight the animal's eyes. They were red, it made him feel off. Then it hit him what Claude had said.

"Excuse me Claude, but can you recall what you just said about me 'doing harm' or such another," Sebastian spoke with a calming tone. He honestly had no idea what he could have possibly done; all he did was care for the man while he was passed out and burning up.

"... What do you mean? Do you not know?" Claude spoke. Impossible, was this man playing dumb with him? His usually tender and shy nature was fading as anger filled him. It was one thing to be raped but to have the rapist say they don't know it horrible!

"I'm afraid not, I know you were having nightmares and asked me not to leave, I checked your temperature and you were freezing so I had decided to lay next to you to help you keep your warmth," Sebastian said his confusion showing in his words.

"But why the... why the_ fuck_ am I naked!" Claude wrapped the sheet around his body tightly.

"Earlier you burning up, horribly, I couldn't leave you to die of heatstroke in those ungodly layers of clothes... so-so I s-str-stripped you, but then you got cold, I didn't want to risk you burning again so I covered you in the sheet and decided to lay next to you to retain your body heat," Sebastian stated once more. He took a breath courage before walking over to the bed where Claude was sitting with a sheet covering all his glory and sat down on the edge and began to pet Messanger. Claude could only stare. He was wrong, and felt like an ass. Of course he jumped to the conclusion due to his past and... the nightmares. It couldn't be all on his fault could it? Maybe...

"Get dressed then wait here, I'm going to fix you something to eat, you've been out for a day now," Sebastian spoke as he gave one last final pat on Messanger's head before standing up. "You're not allergic to anything by the way are you?" Sebastian asked. Claude shook his head no before Sebastian walked out of the room closing the door.

Claude shoved his face into his hands feeling mortified. This man was like a blessing, taking care of him, making him food, He didn't know why but he actually liked it. Usually he would ignore any plea for help and do everything himself, but it was becoming harder and harder to with each passing day. He even thought back to the last time he ate a proper meal. He couldn't remember, it wasn't healthy but with being withdrawn food when he was younger it didn't faze him anymore. He sighed before getting up and pulling on his clothes, though instead of the jackets he had decided to put on a shirt, didn't want to risk having to be saved by Sebastian again. Like he was told to he got back in the somewhat cozy bed, he could feel the body heat of Sebastian fading more and more. Claude didn't know why but he was missing it very much, which was odd considering he used to detest extra body heat unless it was from his cat, Messanger.

"Mow," Messanger spoke. It was obvious he was hungry. Claude played over things in his mind; he could feed Messanger then come back to the bedroom and wait for Sebastian, or not feed him and have him be angry at him. Claude decided to get up and feed Messanger. He grabbed the black ball of fur, the red eyes darting around, and walked out of the bedroom and towards the small kitchen that belonged to the small flat. Once in the kitchen he ignored Sebastian who was over the stove and placed Messanger on the ground. He grabbed the small bowl that belonged to the feline and placed half a cup of cat food in the dish. Instantly Messanger wandered over to the food, Claude knelt down and started to scratch Messanger behind his ears whispering to the animal. After a minute of doing that he stood up and started to work his way back to the bedroom when Sebastian spoke.

"Well, I see you came out, despite what I said but I won't blame you. Feeding him is something that you must do, so if you wish you can linger in here with me while I cook," Sebastian spoke, never turning around from his post at the stove. A savory aroma coaxed itself around Sebastian and filled the air with its sweet nothingness. Claude had never smelt anything so... intoxicating.

"What are you making?" Claude asked a bit afraid he was going to get told off. It was all too new, too surreal for him.

"Stew," Sebastian spoke gently, noticing that the taller of the two seemed off and distant. Claude stood there to look at the now chef. His body movement seemed elegant with how he filtered around the stove with the cooking. It took about eighteen minutes before the stew was done and the entire time Sebastian was cooking, Claude had never moved from the spot where he was standing.

"Claude, where do you keep the bowls and spoons?" Sebastian spoke to Claude. The red eyes looked at the tall raven that had closed his eyes, shielding his golden eyes from view. Finally Claude had decided to open his eyes, concentrating very hard. He couldn't remember the last time he ate so he didn't very well remember where he had put his dishes, let alone possibly having any.

"...uh..." Was all that had came out of Claude's mouth, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose a tad bit. He gingerly pushed them back up so he could see properly. Sebastian looked at the man, tilting his head slightly to the left waiting calmly for a response. When it became clear to him that Claude wasn't going to be answering him anytime soon he decided to walk over to the tall raven.

"I should thank you for having the pot out-" Sebastian got cut off.

"Where did you find the food to make the stew?" Claude asked, surprising himself with the bit of strength in his voice. Of course he wanted to know, he knew had practically no food in the fridge or the pantry fit for human consumption.

"Well, I looked in the fridge earlier when you were passed out and saw nothing so I got a cab to the grocery market and picked up some things to make the stew while you were sleeping," Sebastian said rubbing the back of his head. Messanger, finished with eating for now, started to wrap himself around Sebastian, the red eyes of the cat looking up at the pale like complexion of Sebastian. His red eyes stared straight ahead. Claude's gold looked at the floor where Sebastian stood in his navy coloured socks. He felt bad that Sebastian had bought stuff to make food, it made him feel sick to his stomach but decided to ignore it for now. For once, he was going to eat, it might make him throw up everything in his stomach from the meal to the bile in it, but he would risk it. Just this once. Carefully Claude strolled forward and began looking the cabinets until he found two mismatched bowls and then two spoons in the first drawer he looked in. Sebastian walked over to him, grabbed the bowls from him and began to spoon a heaping portion in each bowl for them.

He had both bowls in his hands while Claude still had the two spoons in his hand. There wasn't a define eating place at all, no dining room table so to make good of a situation Sebastian sat down carefully while still holding both bowls of stew. He sat one down on his right side and patted the spot of his left for Claude to sit. It took Claude a couple minutes before he made his way over to sit next to Sebastian. He was handed the steaming bowl of stew, Sebastian held onto his, waiting for Claude to take the first. Gingerly he took a bite, burning his tongue with the temperature but it felt nice. He only winced slightly, but the flavor.

Dear God, the _flavor._

Claude had never tasted anything so good despite never having too many meals. But they were also a treat of course. But this, this was taking it over a new level. Claude took another bite, his golden eyes lighting up, bite after bite was heaven to him. And boy, he didn't want to leave it any time soon. Finally after having ate half the bowl Claude set it down on his left and a very _very _small smile placed itself upon Claude's face.

Sebastian, who was still eating, looked at Claude from the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself when he saw Claude eat the stew, and that smile present itself. It was almost impossible to notice.

_Almost._

"... That tasted amazing Sebastian!" Claude spoke, enthusiasm in his voice evident.

"I hoped so, I learned how to cook at a very young age, and my mother being a world renowned chef didn't hurt either," Sebastian smiled, lighting his face up. Messanger strolled over to the bowl that was Claude's sitting on the floor. He sniffed it, curious as to what it is. Sebastian picked up the black feline.

"No... that'll make you sick, it is not good for you..." Sebastian spoke to the cat, both pairs of red eyes met each other and Sebastian gasped.

_How odd... the eyes, just like mine, actually, this cat is almost a copy of me, black fur to my hair, and red eyes to my eyes. Peculiar__..._ He mused in his thoughts. But he didn't mind it too much, to him, it was cute, adorable even that he the animal looked so much alike.

"How old is Messanger?"

"... about, two years I think."

"He's cute," Messanger bit Sebastian's playful fingers. Claude looked at the two and smiled a soft smile. Suddenly he stood hunched over a bit. Sebastian looked up at him with worried eyes. Claude tried to play it off like he was okay but he wasn't. He jolted to the small washroom he had and began to throw up everything in his stomach. It wasn't pleasant one bit. Stew and bile exited the slim man the sounds wasn't anything to laugh at either. Sebastian was still sitting with a now squirming Messanger listening to the poor man. Of course the man thought it was his cooking but if it was wouldn't he be sick now? Of course he'd been feeding himself for about thirteen years now so of course possibly not. Finally he let the feline go when he started to scratch that left a bit of bloody marks on his arm. The cat raced off towards Claude trying to figure out how to help his owner.

Sebastian got up and started to clean up the tiny kitchen. Less he make Claude's... girlfriend angry at the mess.

_Again? Why I am still having trouble saying girlfriend to him? It doesn't seem right._ He rinsed out his bowl the sink before dumping the rest of what Claude had left back in the stew pot. He looked in the cupboards but was unable to find any containers for storing left-over's. He couldn't very well throw it out. More retching could be heard. Sebastian shuddered at the sound. It wasn't pretty.

And suddenly, Sebastian wasn't in the kitchen anymore as his mind swept him back in time.

_ Sebastian is fifteen years old. He is sitting on a cold tile floor belonging to his personal washroom in his bedroom. A cold sheen of sweat covers his shirtless body. The pale completion stuck out like a sore thumb against the blood red walls. He rested his raven head against the cool porcelain that was the toilet. He knew it was an area for the other end of the body but he couldn't care less. He'd spent the last thirty-eight minutes throwing up everything he had eaten that day._

_ He didn't want to risk gaining any weight. It wouldn't do, his own father had a horrible weight problem that _was _his fault. His poor diet, lack of movement, it took a toll on him. Plus the goddamn laziness that overtook the fat bastard. He didn't care that the fat lard was related to him. He wasn't going to end up like. Not one bit._

_ He bent his head over to the toilet once more, throwing up disgusting bile. It burned his throat but he didn't care. He's done so many times before it almost didn't faze him anymore._

He sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. This wasn't how he wanted to do this. He wanted to help Claude, to fix his problems, but it almost seemed like he was getting nowhere. He would though, he had not one clue why, but he wanted to help this man.

But first, he needed to look at a blonde haired man's background before anything got too serious.

**AN: Almost four in the morning and finished. Fuck yeah! Sorry it's been a while guys. Enjoy and hopefully I'll be out of this tiny rut I've been in**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: And we all meet again.**

Of course Sebastian wanted to look into Alois Trancy's past a bit but another part wanted to comort Claude. He weighed his options before tending to Claude won over just barely. He decided he could always buy a container to store the food later so instead of fretting over the pot on the stove he walked to the are where Claude was still retching. He winced at the sounds, they sounded so painful. He braced himself while taking a deep breath. He knew that he was possibly going to get hit with a thing of nasuea but was trying not to think about it. Finally Sebastian walked into the bathroom and nelt down by Claude. He rubbed circles into the man's back telling him soothing things. Messanger sat on the counter by the toilet watching the two men, his tail twitching back and forth.

The smell that had hit Sebastian when he knelt down by Claude was awful. Of course bile and undigested food was never going to smell good but usually it was as sour. Obviously he wasn't getting enough nutirents for when Claude came back up he had a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. His eyes were dazed, he was about to say something when the nasuea hit him again and bent back over the toilet to throw up both bile and blood. Sebastian sighed. He pulled the chain to flush the toilet while he continued to rub Claude's back. Something was wrong, he could tell that much it just didn't make sense.

"Claude, I'll be right back, I'm going to get you water, try not to move to much until you are sure you can move without retching," Sebastian spoke to Claude before he got up and left to find water. It took Sebastian a minute before he was luckily able to locate a glass quickly to fill it with water. He rushed back to the washroom where Claude was sitting upright barely with his back up againest the wall. Sebastian knelt back down beside him and handed him the water.

"Do you need any asprin?" Sebastian asked before he smelled the bile and pulled the chain once more on the toilet.

"N-no.. I-I th-thi-nk I'm o-okay..." Claude hicupped. He grasped the glass so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He looked down at the clear liquid before taking a small sip. It burned going down his throat that was raw from the bile. Sebastian rested himself againest the wall also and placed a hand on Claude's shoulder rubbing it soothingly.

"It's okay, just take it easy," Sebatian told Claude who nodded in response. He continued to sip the water as he needed it, the blood was still on the corner of his mouth. Sebatian noticed this and grabbed a piece of tissue paper and had wet it with his salivia and wiped Claude's mouth. He gasped at the contact feeling uneasy at the touch.

"Wh-what are yo-you doing?"

"Wiping the blood from your mouth."

They sat there together for a moment collecting their thoughts before Sebastian spoke.

"Maybe I should get going before your girlfriend gets here," Claude looked at Sebastian with a blank look upon his face. He let out a nervous chuckle which Sebastian returned with his own blank expression.

"Se-Sebastian, I don't have a girlfirend..." More nervous chuckling. Sebastian turned and looked at Claude taking in his words.

"Never mind," Sebastian blushed at his stupid words.

"N-no, what do y-you mean?"

"Well... the clean flat, the cat, and you shopping for tea cups? Just... made it seem like you had a girlfriend, but I will admit, I adore animals and cats are my favorite," Sebastian listed off on his fingers. He adverted his gaze to stare at the vanity counter while he felt the gold eyes look at him.

"N-no. It's j-just me," Claude nervously spoke.

_I sound like a stuttering idiot._

"Well then, sorry for assuming," Sebastian told him THey left it at that. Sitting in silence in the small bathroom with Claude every now and then having a coughing fit while Sebastian soothed him and refilled his water as needed.

_**~ Sweet Dreams ~**_

__Red eyes flashed opened and looked around at the surrondings they were in. They took notice of everything, plain white walls, a toilet, a bath tub, a sleeping body... a body? Said body moved around, the head laying on Sebastian's shoulder and curled up in a ball. The cat, Messanger, was sleeping in front of Claude's stomach, curled himself also. Sebastian looked at the time on his phone he steathly pulled out of his pocket without waking Claude. The time read three twenty-six. He shook his head, guess he should cancel his meetings and such for today and rebook them all. Today he _was _going to get Claude to talk about what ever he had bottled up in head if it was the last thing he did.

Very carefully Sebastian slid his body out from underneath the sleeping raven and walked into the kitchen to make a phone call to Alois. Sebastian's blood boiled upon the thought of having to call Alois, it rubbed him the wrong way how Claude apprently was having a nightmare about him. Nothing seemed to settle correctly with the thought of Alois now.

Really the blonde was a good worker, had manners, and was outstanding overall. He acted mature for his age, age twenty-two, but now meeting Claude and seeing him thrash about in his sleep muttering Alois' name Sebastian didn't know what to think. He decided to put back the negative thoughts and focus on not telling off Alois until he heard what Claude had to say. If the poor golden eyed raven would that is. Sebastian pulled out his mobile from his pocket and glanced down at the screen. Three miss calls and five text messages. Four messages and two calls from Alois and the rest from Grell. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temple. He'd deal with all the drama from Grell later right now he was going to focus on calling Alois and cancelling everything today and move it tomorrow or something. He placed 'send' to call Alois and waited for him to pick up at the office.

"Alois," Sebastian didn't even give the blonde a chance to answer the phone.

"Hi Mist-"

"Cancel everything today, I'll see you tomorrow," and with that Sebastian hung up completely ignoring him. Sebastian didn't trust himself with his words so he just got straight to the point, he knew the blonde would question him tomorrow but he'd leave for until tomorrow. He walked back to the bathroom and saw that Claude was still sleeping, only made sense he was throwing up everything in his system. Sebastian walked over to Claude to pick up the light weight male and carry him back to the bed. Messanger followed Sebastian when he noticed his owner being taken away.

Once all that was done and Claude was sleeping what seemed very peacfully Sebastian walked into the kitchen and saw the stew had now spoiled. He sighed and grabbed the pot and walked over to a window to dump it outside in the alley. It was a waste but it seemed that it would make them horribly sick and Claude didn't need to be sick again. The red eyed raven looked around, he knew he was going to have to coax food into the other male when he was awake but what to feed him that wasn't so rich?

"Chicken," Sebastian whisperered to himself. With Claude asleep he could go out and buy some things again to feed them both. Then after they would eat Sebastian would try to coax information out of him. It seemed horrible but he wanted to know what Alois had to do with some of the mess that Claude must be in apparently. Sebastian walked back into the bedroom where Claude was still sleeping and let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He made sure he had his wallet and the key to Claude's flat before walking out of the flat.

He leaned againest the door taking a few deep breaths. Honestly he was tired and he missed his bed but he wanted to be there for Claude. So far it has been such a weird week.

"Excuse me," A woman spoke breaking through Sebastian's thoughts.

"Huh.. oh yes?" Sebastians asked.

"Remember me?" The lady asked him. Sebastian looked at the strange woman but couldn't recall at her at all.

"No, I'm sorry I don't remember you Ma'am," Polite as ever. She frowned a bit before slapping Sebastian. Sebastian leaned heavly againest the door holding his cheek where he got slapped. Her nails created a few gashes across his cheek.

"You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked with anger in his voice.

"I think I am someone you threatened for no good reason when that man was outside this door sitting on the floor," She said. Sebastian looked at her before noticing that she was indeed the woman from before.

"Fuck you! You were trying to rape that poor man!"

"Please, I don't think he'd even be a good fuck, I am right aren't I? I mean you are boyfriends from what you tell me, but come now, you could do so much better, ditch him, come with me, I'll show you a wonderful night, you can do whatever you want to me," She smirked pressing her body up againest Sebastian's. She tried to kiss him but he turned his head.

_What the hell is wrong with this lady?_ Sebastian cringed as her hands ran up and down his chest. He knew that he would never hurt a woman it was againest everything he stood for but he might make exception. Suddenly his ears perked, he heard the sound of the door clicking as it was about to open. He shoved the lady off of him and began dusting himself off as the door opened and there stood Claude, yawning and his glasses askew.

"Se-Se-Sebastian," He stifled a yawn but failed, "wh-what's going on?" Sebastian looked at the golden eyed man. This lady just wouldn't leave them alone, wouldn't believe the lie that were dating. Maybe if Sebastian could get her to believe him she'd back off. So he did something that he did not regret one bit. He leaned in and kissed Claude, hard on the mouth causing the taller of the two to gasp. Sebastian smirked againest the kiss and began to poke and prod in the opposite mouth.

He gripped Claude keeping both of them from falling over. He could hear the woman behind him gasp. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Now, please kindly leave us the _fuck alone,"_ Venom tainted his voice. She looked at them before standing and daring to walk over to them. She raised her hand ready to strike again. Claude trembled and Sebastian stood his ground. She went to slap him but he caught her hand and slapped her instead.

"Do I have to fucking repeat myself damnit? Get the fuck out of here!" He spun her around and kicked her arse to get her to start moving. She decided to walk away from the scene holding her face that was turning more and more red. Sebastian turned back to face Claude who was blushing.

"Sorry about that," He rubbed the back of head, "she giving us shit and all and she slapped me, hopefully we shouldn't see anymore of her," Sebastian was never the nervous type but looked down. Claude stood there not sure what to say or do.

"I-It's fine. Just... I guess a-a warning n-next time?"

"Deal," Sebastian smirked once more.

**AN: I'll end it here, Next chapter I suppose will be about food or something. Just got to keep you on your feet now, right?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: It's been a while I know. So sorry. School, being sick, home, issues. Everything has been piling up on me though fret not! I've finally kicked the writer's block and such and will be writing!**

They walked back into the flat. Claude was dazed as ever at what had just happened. The gold eyes were slightly dilated from endorphins that he was experincing. Claude's legs lead him towards the small chair in the living room that did sometimes double as his bedroom. Very rarely did he use his actual bedroom. Sebastian followed and sat down on the small love seat close to the chair that Claude sat in.

"Again, I hope I didn't spook you but that woman just wouldn't relent," Sebastian rubbed the back of his head grinning.

"N-no. It's alright, just wasn't expecting th-that to happen," Claude shyly spoke, adverting his gaze to the floor.

"Alright, let's go then."

"What?" Claude was very confused now.

"Well, we need to go shopping, I don't think it'd hurt to get you some food. Or if you wish we can go to a restaraunt if you want," Sebastian stood up looking anywhere but Claude's eyes. Claude looked at Sebastian. He couldn't understood, no one had ever done something so nice ever since he had been alive except for Madam Red. He wasn't sure what to do but his mouth spoke before his mind registered.

"Yes please," Sebastian grinned even more at the answer. Clearly elated with the way things were grabbed Claude gently by the wrist and pulled him up.

"Grab your shoes I'll be waiting by the door," Sebastian said before releasing the wrist a bit unwillingly and walked toward the door. Claude couldn't help but stand there for a few seconds before he registered what he had to do. He began to walk to his tiny bedroom and grab his shoes to put them on. He sat on the edge of his bed and Messanger jumped up onto the bed and began to rub his head all over Claude.

"Hi, Messanger. You've been a good kitty lately haven't you?" Claude cooed at the animal. Messanger 'meowed' back at Claude. Red eyes blinked and then closed when he felt his head get scratched. Messanger began to pur in content.

"Alright Messanger," Claude sighed, he wanted to pet Messanger more but he had Sebastian waiting on him, "I'll see you later I promise," Claude gave one last scratch before getting up. He cleaned his glasses on his shirt before walking out of the bedroom and down the compressed-like hallway to meet up with Sebastian so they could go eat. Claude saw Sebastian leaning up againest the door waiting, his shirt lifted a bit so he could scratch lazily at his ribs. The tall raven couldn't help but stare at the flawless looking skin and so he stopped in his tracks. Sebastian pulled his shirt back down and began to fiddle with his phone.

"Damnit," He whispered. Something obviously made him angry. He answered the now ringing phone.

"What do you want Grell?" Pause, Grell was taking his turn to talk.

"Bullshit, Grell, I can't do this anymore!" Angry whispering. Sebastian waited while Grell talked.

"Well I don't care! How about that? You screwed up we're broken up! Understand? _Bro-ken-up!" _He prononced each syallable in the phrase, "Damnit, don't cry now. Look," Frustrated hand through his hair, "I'm sick and tired of the crap that goes on between us... Yes the sex in nice... but I don't want _only _sex!... I want something else and I don't think you can give it to me... Sorry Grell... Good-Bye Grell," Sebastian hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.

"I-is everything okay?" Claude couldn't help but ask, he wanted to know. He didn't know why but he did. How it usually went for him was to ignore people unless he needed to talk to them like for a job. Sebastian jumped at Claude's somewhat soft spoken words and shoved his phone into his pocket.

"It's fine, don't worry, kay? Let's go, I know this amazing place not to far from here!" Sebastian spoke to eagerly. Something was bothering him but Claude decided to not poke and prod.

_**~ Sweet Dreams ~**_

___Ding_

The two raven hairded males entered the cafe like building. It was a bit dark in there. Black painted walls with white trimming, picutres of skulls and skeletons hung as the decor.

"Se-Sebastian what is this place?"

"A very nice place despite the looks of it, and it's run by my friend," Sebastian had a chipper attitude even though he was in the most gloomy looking cafe. Claude sighed but decided to go along with it. He followed Seabstian to the back where they found a table with two cushions on the floor for the seats. They sat down and instantly a lady zoomed by the take their orders. Her shiny purple hair hung loose at her black cladded waist.

"Hi! I'm Hannah and welcome to Undertaker's, what can I get you to drink?" Hannah asked looking at Sebastian before removing her gaze and looking upon Claude. She then gasped in surprise and dropped the menus she was about to give the two males. The sound startled Claude and Sebastian simply looked at the woman. She knelt down while muttering under her breath, her large breasts peeking out of the uniform.

"Are you alright miss?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't talk to me," She hissed at Sebastian, "Claude!? Is it really you Claude? Oh wow! We've all missed you, espcially father! And the triplets! Where have you been hiding all this time?" She screeched. Claude only tried to sink lower into the cushion, the low light reflecting off his glasses.

"Claude? Do you know this lady? You know it's rude to ignore people," Sebastian spoke. He hated sounding like he did but it was rude. Especially if it had been so long since they last talked. Claude sighed before straightening up and addressing Hannah.

"H-hello Sissy," Claude spoke not looking Hannah in the eyes.

"Oh Claude! We've missed you so much!" Hannah knelt down and hugged Claude who grimaced at the touch. Suddenly a figure appeared from no where.

"Miss Hannah? Are we having... issues?"

"Oh no Mr. Undertaker! None at all, it's just I've found my brother after so many years!" She was absolutely thrilled to no end.

"Ah, well yes then," Undertaker turned, his black robe and white hair swishing, "and... Sebastian! It sure has been a while since I've seen you in here!" Sebastian smiled in a polite manner before standing to greet his friend.

"It sure has, how is buisness?"

"The same, the same, although, no one knows how to tell a joke, sadly they have to pay me in money," Undertaker puted his lips, stretching the scar across his face, his eyes still well hidden from his white bangs.

"Would you like me to tell you a joke?"

"Oh please do!" Sebastian leaned in to Undertaker's ear to whisper the joke. Down at the table Hannah had taken Sebastian's seat and began to talk to Claude.

"Please, why haven't you been home? Why haven't you called, mail us, anything? Father was becoming so worried that something shameful had happened to you," Hannah spoke.

"You know I won't go back there because of... differences between Father and I," Claude had repressed most memories of his childhood life but some crept up on him in his nightmares. But he was never sure if they were real memories or not. For now he told himself they weren't.

"Please, let's go home, just three days okay? I have those days and you can bring your friend...? Boyfriend?" She whispered the last part. Claude paled instantly. He had never dated and never had willingly sex thanks to Alois. Claude didn't even know for sure which way he went. His thoughts were suddenly cut short when Undertaker had let out a loud laugh disturbing the few other patrons in the death looking cafe.

"Please?" Hannah asked again pouting. Sebastian walked over leaving Undertaker to roll on the ground in his laughter.

"Please what?" Sebastian's curious nature got over him once again. Hannah turned toward the small raven.

"I'm trying to get Claude to come home for a few days but he's not budging!" Sebastian thought about this, he wanted to help Claude but he didn't know how. Of course his home life could be linked to it and maybe going home would help Claude speak and then open up more himself. But the bad thing... should Sebastian mention he heard Claude speak in his dreams? Probably when they have a sit down session at his flat.

"We'd love to go," Sebastian answered. Claude was taken aback and Hannah was thrilled.

"Really? And 'we?' Oh you'll be going with Claude, duh, you guys are dating right?" Hannah asked. Sebastian was shocked at the piece of news but decided to tell the truth, didn't want any more bad emotions at the home life if there was any.

"We're aren't dating but I am flattered," Sebastian raised his hands up in an apology. Instantly Hannah pounced.

"Maybe you and _I _could hook up then?" She placed her number in Sebastian's pants pocket before walking off and calling out.

"We still live in the same house! Stop by this weekend!" Claude shoved his face into his hands. It was a nightmare for the boy man.

_**~ Sweet Dreams ~**_

__Sebastian and Claude had decided to leave the cafe because Claude wasn't feeling like eating anything. They arrived at the flat and Claude instantly dove into his couch/bed. Sebastian sighed before walking over to kneel by the taller of the two who was laying down.

"Alright, let's talk, session right now, and no is not an option," Sebastian rubbed Claude's back. Claude looked up, his glasses were a bit fogged from his hot breathe when he buried his face in the cushion.

"Alright then. Fine. I'll talk," Claude sat up and crossed his legs. Sebastian stayed where he was on the floor and looked up at Claude who looked emotionally drained and tired.

"Don't hold anything back from me. We're friends and I wanted to free you of your burdens."

**AN: I'm dying here. Damn fucking colds. Any way, enjoy and I think I'll be able to do more on this story now that I have set idea of how things are playing out!**


	11. Sorry!

_**Sorry Guys! Hiatus! Got into some major trouble with the 'rents and such. **_

_**I should be back in about two months hopefully. So sorry. But do not fret! I will come back, Swears on it.**_

_**So please keep following because I will come back, And follow if you haven't yet!**_

_**Best of luck for me! And best wishes to you all that life is happy (unlike mine)**_

_**~Yuki**_


End file.
